In mobile transmitters, power consumption is a critical issue, for example due to the limited size and capacity of a battery used for supplying the necessary power. Therefore, high efforts are taken for reducing power consumption in such transmitters. For example, in a mobile transmitter operating in accordance with the LTE standard (long-term evolution), a DSP unit or block (DSP digital signal processing) may be set for different LTE bandwidths. Six settings may be provided, namely respective settings for LTE1.4, LTE3, LTE5, LTE10, LTE15 and LTE20. In accordance with the 3G standard, for allowing high-speed uplink packet access (HSUPA), the DSP block may have two settings, one for a single carrier high-speed uplink packet access and one for a double carrier high-speed uplink packet access. The number of signal operations and thus the power consumption of a digital part of the transmitter, corresponds strongly to the data bandwidth in accordance with the LTE standard or depends on the number of carriers used in accordance with the 3G standard. For example, when considering the LTE standard, when processing input signals in accordance with LTE20, approximately four times the power is needed when compared to processing input signals in accordance with LTE 5. The same is true for the 3G standard in accordance with which the high-speed uplink packet access using two carriers consumes approximately twice the power of the high-speed uplink packet access using only a single carrier.